deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryurn Rhayrrealm
Common Statistics''' '' Race:Human Age:21''' ' ' Hair:Brown' ' Eye Color: blue' ' Recognizable Features:' ' None, beyond the fact that he appears quite charismatic (charisma: 18) Spoken Languages:' ' Common Deity:' ' Siamorphe, also known to give homage to Tymora Class:' ' Noble Alignment:' ' Lawful netural Relatives: Teyhril Rhayrrealm (Father) deceased, Karin Rhayrrealm (mother) deceased.' ' 'Base Ability Scores' '' Strength (14):' ' Dexterity (10):' ' Constitution (14):' ' Intelligence (12):' ' Wisdom (10):' ' Charisma (18):' ' Statistics''' '' ''Abilities and traits'' Ryurn has several abilities and traits he's earned over the years of pratice, studying, and training. Favour: Ryurn knows how to use his silvertongue and friendship, or other assoication he gains with others. He aknowleges that he cannot succede soley by relying on his own abilites. so he makes use of his silvertongue and diplomatic stills to request favours every now and then, while remaining true to return those favours one day. OOC info Favour: The noble has the ability to call in favors from those he knows. By making a favor check, the noble can call upon contacts to gain important information without going through the time and trouble of a Gather Information check. Favors can also be used to acquire the loan of equipment or documents from influential acquaintances. To call in a favor, the noble makes a favor check. Roll a d20 and add the character's favor bonus (+1 at 1st level, +2 at 3d level, and so on). The DM sets the DC based on the scope of the favor being requested. The DC ranges from 10 for a simple favor to as high as 25 for highly dangerous, expensive, or illegal favors. The noble can't take 10 or take 20 on this check, nor can he retry the check for the same (or virtually the same) favor. Favors should help advance the plot of adventure. A favor that would enable a character to circumvent an adventure should always be unavailable to the character, regardless of the result of a favor check. A noble can try to call in a favor a number of times in a week of game time that's equal to half his noble levels, rounded down (minimum one). So a 1st-level noble can attempt to call in a single favor per week, while 7th-level noble can attempt to call in favors as many as three times from different contacts. The DM should carefully monitor the noble's use of favors to ensure that this ability isn't abused. The success or failure of a mission shouldn't hinge on the use of a favor, and calling in favors shouldn't replace good roleplaying or the use of other skills. The DM may disallow any favor deemed to be disruptive to the campaign. Coordination: While ryurn's experience in actual military operations is only moderate, when it comes to making people work togethere, and in their efforts assist eachother, allowing two men to work as four aslong as they work togethere and follow ryurn's instructions. OOC info: A noble has knack for getting people to work together. When the noble can aid others and give directions, he provides a bonus to the task at hand by making an aid another check. This bonus is in addition to the normal aid another bonus of +2, and it increases as the noble gains levels. Therefore, the noble provides a total +3 bonus at 4th level (+2 aid another bonus, +1 cooperation bonus), a +4 bonus at 8th level, and so on. This ability can't be used to assist in combat. ((I am useing this feat as per suposed to, unlike how prc implenented it, said thing Approved by admin adminette)) Rulership (feat): Ryurn while not commanding the respect of many of the adventureres, is a charismatic figure, and often considerate to those whom struggle in life. with the tendancy to treat those under himself kindly, and offering just rewards for just effort. he has the blessing of Siamorphe. and posses the right to rule. OOC info: Rulership provoides a +4 to the characthers leadership score. ''General Character Information '' ''Appearance '' ﻿Ryurn Rhayrrealm: Before you stands a tall figure, with long brown hair, well groomed down to his neck, and water-blue eyes looking back at you, as a smile welcomes you in the door. his skin obiously wellekept, thou the occational injuriy has left some minor marks despite his effort to hide or remove such marks. he's regularly found wearing either a heavy armor from his house, or expensive outfits and attires, togethere with a collection of jewlery. ''Personality '' ''Relationships '' ''Background '' ''Important Items, and Lore '' '''''Members of house Rhayrrealm: Kren (PC) Skan (PC) Lynx Lamar (PC) Kira Le'Lyn (PC) gorum 'the grim reaper of house rhayrrealm' (leader of Rhayrrealms mercenaries) Irel (Butler of house Rhayrrealm) Petter ( senior sergeant of house rhayrrealm) Yerkyl ( Advisor) Merun (Yerkyl's female assistant) Ulrick (Instructor and Captain of the Rhayrrealm soldiers) Kel (advisor) Eston (merchant) Triarr (female messenger) Reser (rogue, informant) Cath (female Rogue, informant, spy, Companion of Reser) ---- ''OOC Information '' Category:PC Category:Category: PC Category:PC